I Hate Everything About You
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: No one ever said that relationships were perfect. For Barrett and Gwen, it was more true than they'd care to admit. But despite their hate for each other, they both have a reason for staying with each other. Crossover with Rune Factory 2


**Author's Notes: I honestly have no real reason why I love these two together. Maybe it's because I like the challenge they give each other. Barrett fights back and Gwen fights back and they just both love it. I'm sorry. I swear I love canon pairings too! This is a remake of one that I did about last year. Obviously this is a few months of a relationship in this fic have passed. It was horrible. I removed it and remade it. Posting it in the HM section because it'll get no love in the crossover section. It's both a blessing and a curse. Ahem.  
**

**On an non-rambling note, I've gotten better at re-reading my own work. A thing that usually makes me cringe. Not so much now.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

It was the same thing each and every night. For almost each and every little thing. They would fight verbally, maybe even physically. And all of it was mostly her fault. She was quick to lose her temper and she would get violent. But in a way, it was his fault as well. He was the one who caused it and all because of a simple name that she had requested to never bring up again. But he did and he paid the price by starting another argument and a fight.

Barrett spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. He didn't need a mirror or anything else to tell him that he was badly injured. She never failed to do so. Must have been the years of being a carpenter. Blue eyes wandered across the room until they locked with the red eyes of the person who had done this to him. She was in no great condition herself. He may have looked the worse but he always made sure that he would get a few hits in. From self defense, of course. Even if it went against his better judgement.

He finally pulled his eyes away from Gwen, walking away towards their bed. He could feel her eyes boring into his back but he brushed it off. He was too exhausted to worry about her glaring at him. He sat down on the bed, bouncing once from it's softness. Before him lay a mess of the bedroom, picture frames tossed left and right along with clothes and glass. The living room and kitchen was in the same state of condition, plates and cups broken from being thrown. When they fought, they really did fight. Nothing was banned in their rulebook.

The brunette sneered lightly when the blonde walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his face to her chest. He felt warm and goosebumps broke out across his flesh from being in close contact with her. They very rarely ended up like this. It was a pleasure to get it when he did. Barrett leaned back, forcing them to sprawl out on the bed. But Gwen kept close to him, not once unwrapping her arms from him. The brunette sighed softly, turning so that he could face her and wrap his arms around her waist. The mismatched couple lay like that throughout the night, listening to the others breathing and of the birds signalling the morning with their songs.

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

As the sun came up and the birds continued with their soft music, the sounds of muffled voices drifted into their room. It never failed. Every fight that they had always kept their neighbors up. The walls were thin so naturally they would hear each and every scream and insult Barrett and Gwen tossed at each other. Every break of a plate they could hear and every morning when they woke up, the neighbors would complain about it. It was only a matter of time before they would both be evicted from their apartment.

Gwen peeled herself away from her 'lover', wandering over to the dresser. It was time to get up and start the day and pretend to be a normal couple. Gwen would go off and help her grandfather at his shop and he would go around and brood and contemplate what to teach his class. And so, while his 'lover' walked out of the room, he contemplated about their relationship. She was violent and threatening. Her eyes held an intimidating gleam that could chill most people to their bone just from a simple glance. She was a difficult prize to obtain but that's what Barrett loved most about her.

Gwen was a challenge to him and it felt great to pursue and claim it as his own. But with the prize came it's flaws as well. And the flaws almost came at once. She was heartbroken and too stubborn to fix it or to get over it. He wasn't sure what the case was and why she didn't do it. She just didn't and it angered Barrett more than he cared to admit. She was stuck in the past while here he was in the future waiting for her to get over it. Pile this on top of her violent outbursts and anger issues, it was almost too much to be part of the relationship.

So, he was left wondering at times... "_Only when I stop to think about it_..."

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

When he would think back on their relationship, he really did hate Gwen. Her mannerisms, her personality. All of it. But he was a fool. He was stupid. He loved her despite all that she said and did to him. Maybe what kept him with her was the moments when they were normal. When she was loving and caring. When her hands were all over him in gentle or lustful ways over being rough or violent. When they would be able to hold each other and not feel a speck of violence towards one another.

Those were the moments that Barrett stayed for. Although they rarely happened, it's what kept him with her. He loved her at the end of the day. When the fights were over or when they never happened, when they were holding each other close, he loved her. It was enough motivation for him to get back in gear. For him to try harder with her. For him to try and ease her gently over the hill of her life so that she could be happy.

But this time, was not one of those times.

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

Over at the carpentry shop, Gwen was busy working away at the things she usually did. Making sure there was enough supplies for the various projects that had to be done. Making sure the orders were set up so that the one ordered first was done first. The small tasks that mattered for her grandfather's shop. Yet her mind would wander at the most random of times. They drifted towards Barrett and about their fight from last night. It had seemed so...so much more violent than usual. She couldn't remember the last time she had bruised him so much. It made her cringe. She hadn't meant to hurt him so badly. Physically, mentally, emotionally. It had happened on complete accident.

And the catalyst was one name and nothing more.

It was a name that she had requested to never be mentioned to her ever again. If it was never mentioned, she was fine. Gwen was sure that if his name as never mentioned, her and Barrett would never fight. They would have a normal relationship and things would probably be happy between them. But Barrett would continually mess this up, whether or not it was on purpose. Accidents do happen but with every accident, there was a consequence, and he suffered it. She growled softly to herself, slamming her clipboard down on the counter. "_Only when I stop to think about it"_

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

There were times when Gwen would _hate_ Barrett. Everything about him. From the bottom of his boot to the top of his messy brown hair. She hated him so much. Even his personality was irritating. The smart, cocky, confident personality that she wanted to punch him in the stomach to see if he could cough it out. Obviously she couldn't but she wished she could. It would make her feel so much better if she could.

But deep down, even she knew that she loved him.

The things about him from the way he looked to his personality. The way his chin was angular in all the right places. The way he gave her that grin that showed just how confident he was and gave her chills throughout her body. The nights when they were an actual couple and relaxed together on the couch watching a musical or two. Or when they would whisper to each other in bed until one of them feel asleep. The little things were what she loved the most about him. He made them all special and it felt amazing. And all she did to him was abused him in more ways than one.

But tonight was going to be the night that she would make it up to him. Tonight, she was going to turn a new leaf. If his name was ever mentioned, she would walk away instead of hurting Barrett. Today was going to be the day.

_Only when I stop to think about you,_  
_I know_  
_Only when you stop to think about me,_  
_do you know?_

With this new goal in mind, Gwen headed straight home as soon as work was over. She had it all planned out. She would get home, apologize to Barrett and made sure the evening went smoothly. She had plans to cook his favorite salmon dish, had made sure _Dr. Horrible's Sing A Long Blog_ was still available on Netflix, and even made sure there was enough boxes of cookies for them to make. Yeah, just like their first date two years ago. It would be hard to recreate it but she would get it as close as possible. Today was going to be perfect.

At least, that's what she thought before she entered the apartment and found Barrett sitting in a chair. He sat right in the middle of the room, facing the doorway. He was waiting for her. She could tell. Gwen quickly looked around with her eyes. It seemed like everything sharp or blunt were hidden from sight and reach. Even the picture frames were put away. Barrett was prepared. He was prepared for another fight to break out. "What's going on...?"

Barrett inhaled deeply, breathing heavily through his nose. "We need to talk. About how you get sometimes when..._he_ gets brought up."

She inhaled sharply as he said this. She knew that this was going to be brought up one day. She just never thought that it was going to be today. Why did it have to be today? Couldn't it have been any other day? "Yeah...?"

"I can't keep being in something like this. Natalie and Dorothy are starting to get a bit more suspicious than I want them too," Barrett explained, leaning back in his chair. He didn't want to give her this but he had to. For his sake and hers. "So, I need you to choose. Try a little harder...or leave. All you have to do is get over this hill and we can be a normal couple." Or as normal as they could get.

Gwen knew that was going to happen eventually. It was only a matter of time before she was given and ultimatum. And she knew exactly what to do.

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me?_

Barrett watched in slight shock as Gwen moved over to the closet, pulling a suitcase out from his depths. "...Are you serious?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, I'm ready to move on. I am, Barrett, but I won't let you toss me over this...situation like that," Gwen explained, moving towards the bedroom. If it meant that she didn't have to hurt him anymore and she would be able to move on slowly, it was for the best.

He growled, standing up and taking her by her wrist. "No! What the hell? You're just going to throw this all away?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, pulling at her wrist. "Let me _go_."

"No."

_I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me_

What happened next was from reflex. She couldn't stop herself as her free hand came up, slapping Barrett across the face. His head turned from the force, his cheek quickly becoming red. Blue eyes sent her a cold glare and she took a step back. Something told her that she had taken a step too far.

"Is that really how you want to play it? Fine." Barrett raised a hand and Gwen flinched away. For once, she was afraid of him hitting her. She closed her eyes as his hand inched closer and closer to her quickly. She had expected a hard slap but was surprised by the gentle touch of his fingers. She opened one eye, looking at him suspiciously. "Relax, I'm not going to hit you."

Gwen sighed softly and relaxed in his arms as he pulled her into a hug. "Let's try again. Just try a little harder this time, ok?" Barrett asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Heh... Ok..."

_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_


End file.
